Joyeux Halloween
by NYsarahNY
Summary: Petit OS de dernière minute pour les gourmands. Quand Rachel se déguise et flirte avec Puck, ca donne ça...


Joyeux Halloween

_Petit OS de dernière minute pour les gourmands :)_

_Bonne appétit ^^_

* * *

« N'oubliez pas de réviser le chorégraphie et bon Halloween pour tous » déclara Mr Shuester en souriant à tous ses élèves qui se levèrent quand la sonnerie se déclencha.

« A vous aussi Mr Shuester ! » dirent-ils avec un grand sourire. Soudain Puck se précipita vers la porte pour les empêcher de sortir.

« Les gars je fais une soirée spéciale Halloween ce soir, vous êtes tous invités chez PUCKERMAN ! Déguisements exigés » cria-t-il dans la foulé avant de partir.

Les autres rirent et Rachel soupira regardant du coin de son œil Quinn Fabray discuter avec enthousiasme Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce.

« Tu devrais lui dire » chantonna une voix près de son oreille. La jeune fille roula les yeux et fusilla du regard Kurt Hummel.

« Elle me tuerais sur place » répliqua-t-elle en fermant sèchement la fermeture éclair de son sac. Kurt grimaça.

« Ne soit pas si dramatique Rach, et puis c'est pas comme si elle était déjà venu dormir plusieurs chez toi ou que tout les week-ends vous vous voyez » fit-il malicieusement. Rachel sentit ses pommettes rougir violemment et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

« C'est de Quinn qu'on parle la Kurt, pas de n'importe qui. Quinn Fabray elle est... »

« Je suis... ? » coupa soudain Quinn derrière Rachel qui sursauta en poussant un cri.

« Quinn tu m'as fais peur » soupira la chanteuse en regardant avec des yeux écarquillés la cheerleader blonde lui faire un sourire malicieux.

« J'en suis désolée » se moqua-t-elle en s'approchant de plus près de la brune qui recula aussitôt d'un pas. Elle jeta un regard paniqué à Kurt qui se contenta de lui sourire narquoisement avant de s'enfuir de la salle. La jeune fille déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et Quinn dans la salle.

« Alors tu vas venir ce soir ? » lui demanda Quinn en cassant le silence qui s'était installé. Rachel haussa les épaules et tripotant la bandoulière de son sac.

« Tu veux que je vienne ? » répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille blonde leva les yeux en l'air.

« Est-ce une question piège ? » demanda-t-elle en attrapant la main de Rachel qui retint son souffle quand le pouce de Quinn commença à caresser le dessus de sa main.

Ces derniers mois Rachel avait pu a son plus grand bonheur remarquée à quel point Quinn pouvait être tactile.

« A toi de me le dire » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Quinn gloussa doucement et se rapprocha un peu plus de Rachel.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir jouer a ce jeu avec moi Berry ? » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son ami qui laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

« Qui a parlé de jeu ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de riposter en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres.

Quinn sourit doucement et laissa sa main s'égarer sur la taille de Rachel qui pris soudain une grande inspiration.

« A toi de me le dire » murmura-t-elle en glissant agilement deux doigts sous le t-shirt de Rachel qui soupira en fermant les yeux.

« I-il faut que j'y aille Quinn » fit soudain Rachel en se reculant précipitamment coupant efficacement tout lien entre les deux.

Quinn fit la moue et laissa retomber sa main contre sa jupe qu'elle tripota.

« Je suis trop collante c'est ça » marmonna-t-elle en évitant de croiser le regard de Rachel qui la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Q-quoi ? Non ! Faut v-vraiment que j'y aille Quinn, ça n'a r-rien a voir avec toi » la rassura-t-elle en attrapant la main de Quinn pour appuyer son point.

La cheerleader regarda leur mains liées et sourit doucement.

« C'est juste qu'avec Santana et Brittany, je fais toujours la troisième roue m-mais avec toi, je peux être moi-même tu comprends, je sais que quand tu traînes avec moi ce n'est pas pour la popularité ou juste pour coucher avec moi, enfin j'espère » fit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Rachel qui rougit.

« N-non bien sur que non » répondit la chanteuse en serrant les doigts de Quinn entre les siens.

Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

« Cool » La blonde se rapprocha un peu plus et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur. Elle se pencha lentement puis embrassa doucement la joue chaude de Rachel qui retint son souffle.

« A ce soir alors Berry » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de s'enfuir.

Rachel s'effondra sur la plus proche chaise en fixant avec incrédulité et émerveillement la porte ou il y a instant Quinn venait de franchir. Sa main effleura doucement la joue qu'avait embrassé Quinn faisant soupirer rêveusement Rachel.

« Oh merde ».

* * *

« Allô Kurt c'est Rachel, il faut de toute urgence que tu viennes chez moi, je t'expliquerais quand tu sera la »

« ... »

« Prend la valise et laisse tomber le petite sac de maquillage »

« ... »

« Bien, je t'attends et depêche-toi ! » Rachel ferma son portable puis le posa sagement sur son bureau. Cinq minutes plus tard on sonna, la jeune fille dévala l'escalier en veillant à ne pas tomber et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée.

« Kurt ! » grinça-t-elle en tombant dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui éclata de rire en la serrant contre elle. « Viens on va dans ma chambre, j'ai plein de trucs a te dire » débita Rachel en frappant joyeusement ses mains.

Kurt roula des yeux mais obtempéra et monta les escaliers en tenant fermement la valise des « cas extrêmes ».

« Alors Rachel Berry dis-moi tout » s'exclama le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Rachel qui lui fit un grand sourire. La jeune fille lui raconta en détail la discussion entre Quinn puis gloussa doucement en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Kurt qui ferma et ouvrit a plusieurs reprises sa bouche sans jamais rien dire.

« Wouah ! » dit-il enfin avec incrédulité.

Rachel hocha la tête en souriant.

« Exactement »

« Chérie elle te veut plus que je ne l'aurais pensé » s'esclaffa le garçon en grimaçant quand Rachel le frappa au bras.

« Bon va tu m'aider oui ou non » fit-elle avec impatience.

Kurt l'a dévisagea avec incrédulité et haussa un sourcil, pendant un instant Rachel eut peur de sa réponse avant de se rappeler de qui on parlait, c'était Kurt Hummel !

« Oui ! » cria-t-il avec excitation en ouvrant déjà sa grosse valise.

Rachel soupira doucement et croisa discrètement les doigts.

« A toi de jouer Kurt »

* * *

Quand Kurt, Blaine et Rachel arrivèrent chez Puck, la party battait déjà à son plein. Blaine gara la voiture une rue a coté en vue d'aucune place dans celle de Puckerman puis tous trois marchèrent jusqu'à la maison totalement redécorée en style Halloween. Rachel gloussa en voyant deux zombis et une sirène discuter joyeusement entre eux et grimaça en observant le jardin jonché de verre en plastique et de bouteilles vides. Un sifflement la fit revenir à elle-même la faisant aussitôt rougir en se rendant compte que c'est elle qu'on était entrain de siffler.

« Kurt je crois qu'on aurais pas dû y aller aussi fort » marmonna-t-elle en voyant deux soldats lui firent des clin d'œils.

Son ami gloussa légèrement et posa une main rassurante sur le bras de Rachel qui se détendit un peu.

« Tu veux avoir Quinn Fabray non ? » fit-il en haussant un sourcil. La jeune fille hocha avec hésitation la tête.

« Alors c'est ce qu'il te faut, prendre son arme pour en faire à ton tour sa faiblesse chérie » expliqua-t-il en souriant quand Blaine leur ouvrit galamment la porte.

« M-mais Kurt si le Sue Sylvester apprend que n- »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas de cette vieille peau aigrie Rach et profite de la merveilleuse nuit qui se profile à ton horizon » l'interrompit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Kurt » soupira Rachel quand un flic lui montra ses menottes avec des haussements de sourcil.

« Eclate-toi bien chérie, on se voie tout a l'heure » fit le jeune homme avant de se perdre dans la masse avec son petit-ami. Rachel grimaça et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Sale traître » grinça-t-elle avant de se retourner et de tomber sur Finn déguisé en Superman. «Hé Finn ! » le salua-t-elle en se déplaçant nerveusement.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés en la dévisageant de la tête au pied.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » lacha-t-il.

« Q-quoi ? » fit Rachel en le regardant avec de grand yeux. Finn rougit aussitôt et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Enfin je voulais dire tu t'amuses bien ? » se reprit-t-il en lui souriant idiotement. Rachel le regarda étrangement avant d'hocher lentement de la tête.

« Ca va plutôt bien pour l'instant » répondit-il en attrapant un verre en plastique remplie a ras bord. Elle regarda avec méfiance la substance et renifla avant de grimaçer.

« Ils ont encore rien mis, c'est souvent vers 1 heure qu'ils commencent à mettre des extasies et tout ce qui va avec » la rassura-t-il en lui montrant du doigt son verre. Rachel roula des yeux.

« C'est fou comme tu me rassure Finn » dit-elle sarcastiquement. Finn haussa les épaules avec un sourire au coin accroché au visage.

« C'est normal » répondit-il idiotement. Rachel roula à nouveau les yeux en soupirant puis regarda le verre en plastique avant de le boire cul sec.

« Wouah ! Vas-y mollo Rachel ! » s'exclama Finn en la regardant avec des yeux écarquillés. La jeune fille grimaça devant le goût et secoua vivement de la tête.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Finn, je m'en sortirais très bien toute seule » fit-elle en reprenant un autre verre.

« M- »

« A tout à l'heure » le coupa-t-elle avant de changer de salle.

La jeune fille sourit à Mercedes et Sam qui la regardèrent avec de grand yeux avant de finir son deuxième verre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et repéra assez vite le canapé occuper par Santana et Brittany en pleine scène de baisers encouragés par des zombis, footballeurs américain, super-héros et autres...

Rachel se mordit aussitôt la langue, si Santana et Brittany sont la alors Quinn ne devrait pas être très loin. Soudain un fort bras entoura sa taille, Rachel allée le repousser quand elle reconnu qui la tenait.

« Hé ma juive chaude américaine, ça te dit une danse ? » lui demanda Puck en souriant doucement. Rachel regarda les gens autours d'eux qui pour la plupart la dévisageaient avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas » répondit-elle en se laissant traîner sur la piste de danse après avoir avalée un autre verre. Puck posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de commencer à osciller des hanches en rythme avec la musique dynamique. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota : « A toi de prouver à tous ces perdants que tu es une vrai tigresse, bébé .

Rachel laissa échapper un souffle tremblant en remarquant une nouvelle fois les nombreuses personnes qui continuaient à la dévisager avec insistance. Elle croisa le regard de Puck et sourit doucement.

« Si tu insistes » murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Puck qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de les rapprocher d'un seul coup.

« Laisse-toi aller Rach et montre a cet idiot d'Hudson ce qu'il a perdu » dit-il en dansant au rythme de la chanson. Rachel sourit a cette remarque, Puck pouvait être un chaud lapin mais Noah lui restera toujours son ami protecteur et fidèle. Après une danse maladroite, Rachel commença enfin a se laisse aller au grand bonheur de Puck. La jeune fille se retourna d'un seul coup contre le jeune homme et glissa sensuellement le long de son corps sous les sifflements de plusieurs garçons avant de se redresser et d'amener les mains de Puck sur ses hanches.

« Ouais c'est ça » grogna-t-il à son oreille en enfonçant son bassin dans celui de Rachel qui sourit. Peut-être avait-elle trop bue et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle ne vit pas le regarda noir d'une certaine Quinn Fabray. Soudain Puck la retourna et l'attrapa par les hanches avant de les ramener avec force contre elles en grognant. Rachel rougit en sentant la bosse dur se frotter contre son ventre, elle s'écarta discrètement de lui mais celui-ci le ramena avec force contre lui.

« Laisse-toi faire Rach je sais tout » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Elle le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Q-quoi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en continuant tout de même a danser.

« Kurt m'a tout dit, a propos de ton penchant pour une certaine Fabray et il m'a demandé de t'aider à accélérer tout ça et tu sais que je ne peux jamais dire non aux demoiselles en détresse» fit-il avec un nouveau roulement de hanches.

« Je vais le tuer » siffla Rachel en arrêtant de danser mais Puck la retint et la força a nouveau de danser.

« Dis pas ça, tu le remerciera plus tard » fit le jeune homme en la faisant tourner sur elle-même. C'est a cet instant la qu'elle repéra Quinn Fabray en train de les fusiller des yeux.

« Oh merde elle va nous tuer » gémit-elle en revenant dans les bras de Puck qui gloussa doucement contre son oreille.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle me tuera mais pour ce qui es de toi... » fit-il en laissant la phrase en suspens avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Rachel grimaça et rougit légèrement sous le sous-entendu.

« Et donc mon cher ami t'a demandé de faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Puck la regarda bizarrement et c'est la, que le jeune fille eut peur de ce qui allait suivre.

« J'espère que tu fais commence a Kurt et à moi parce que pour faire déplacer ta Fabray va falloir plus qu'une petite danse innocente » répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil a la blonde qui était assise à coté de Santana et Brittany mais qui continuait à leurs lancer des éclairs. Le jeune homme en eut la chair de poule.

« Prête pour avoir la fille de tes rêves Rach ? » fit-il en regardant Kurt au loin qui lançant ses pouces en l'air.

« Bah j'ai pas vraiment le choix » marmonna-t-elle avant de pousser une exclamation quand deux main se posèrent sur ses fesses. Elle regarda avec colère Puck qui se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de la soulever. La jeune fille entoura aussitôt le torse du jeune homme avec ses jambes et grinça des dents quand le jeune homme serra son cul. Quand tout ça sera finit, elle le tuera, lui et cet idiot de gay ! La jeune fille se raidit aussitôt en entendant un cri d'indignation, elle croisa la regard à moitié paniqué et amusé de Puck qui lui sourit doucement.

« Ça a marché Rach, dis-moi bonne chance » fit-il avant de soulever avec force son bassin contre Rachel qui étouffa un cri en sentant pour la deuxième fois de la nuit la bosse dur.

« Et moi donc » marmonna la jeune fille en se plaquant contre Puck qui se mordit le lèvre inférieur. La jeune fille retint un bruit de dégoût.

« Poussez-vous espèces d'idiots ! » cria une voix féminine derrière-eux.

« J'ai peut-être oublié un détail » déclara soudain le jeune homme. Rachel le regarda avec appréhension en redoutant le pire.

« Quel détail ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Quinn peut-être très, très furieuse quand elle est saoulée » répondit-il.

« Oh non » gémit Rachel.

« PUCKERMAN REPOSE RACHEL PAR TERRE MAINTENANT ! » hurla Quinn en poussant tout sur son chemin.

Puck reposa aussitôt Rachel sur le sol qui se cacha derrière le garçon avec peur en voyant une Quinn Fabray vampire sexy arriver à tout allure sur eux. Ils étaient morts.

La blonde attrapa par le col de l'uniforme de pompier Puck et le regarda avec colère.

« Si tu la touches encore une seule fois Puckerman tu peux dire adieu aux belles bimbos et compagnie... C'est compris ? » fit-elle entre ses dents. Puck hocha violemment de la tête et grimaça quand Quinn le frappa à l'arrière-tête.

« Quand a toi Rachel Berry, il faut qu'on parle » grogna-t-elle en attrapant le poignet de Rachel qui regarda avec horreur Quinn les emmener à l'étage pratiquement en courant. Elle regarda derrière-elle et grimaça en voyant Puck et Kurt lui faire de grand sourire avant de se retourner. Oh dieu, elle était tellement morte !

Quinn ouvrit la première porte qu'elle trouva et fut satisfaite en tombant sur une chambre d'amis. Rachel écarquilla les yeux et voulue reculer quand elle se rendit compte que la porte était fermée, elle fit volte-face et posa sa main sur la poignée en la secouant plusieurs fois sans arriver a l'ouvrir. La jeune fille sentit ses épaules chuter puis elle se retourna lentement et dévisagea avec incrédulité Quinn tenir dans la main la clé de la porte. Rachel tendit le main vers la jeune fille et posa son autre main sur hanche, elle ne vit pas le le regard de désir que posa sur elle la blonde en se léchant les lèvres.

« Quinn donne-moi la clé » fit-elle avec impatience. La blonde hausse un sourcil et joua avec la clé sous le regard attentive et impatient de Rachel.

« Tu as été une mauvaise fille Rachel » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. « Très mauvaise fille ».

La chanteuse avala difficilement sa salive et croisa les bras sur son torse faisant sans le vouloir attirer l'attention sur sa poitrine a moitié nue.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux me parler Quinn et maintenant donne moi la clé ou je cris » déclara-t-elle en s'approchant du lit ou la blonde s'était assise.

Celle-ci la dévisagea avant de rouler des yeux et de commencer à mettre la clé dans son soutien-gorge, elle nu le temps de finir son action qu'une petite brunette se jeta sur elle.

« Rends moi la clé Quinn ! »

« Jamais ! »

« RENDS LA ! »

« LACHES MA CAPE ALORS J'AI MIS TROIS HEURES A LA FAIRE ! »

« LA CLE »

« BERRY ! »

« FABRAY! » hurla Rachel en essayant de s'extirpait de sous Quinn qui la chevauchait avec un sourire de triomphe.

« Abandonne Berry ! »

« ENLEVE CE SALE SOURIRE DE TON VISAGE FABRAY OU JE TE LE FAIS RAVALER » cria Rachel en luttant toujours contre Quinn qui se moquait d'elle. Soudain la clé tomba à coté du coussin de Rachel. Les deux jeunes filles arrêtèrent toutes deux de bouger et de parler, elles se regardèrent un court instant puis Rachel penchant vers la clé en poussant un cri de guerre. Quinn se jeta sur elle, elle attrapa Rachel par les hanches et la ramena contre elle de toute ces forces pour la faire lâcher. Les deux filles s'écroulèrent sur le matelas mais Rachel se releva aussitôt et commença à ramper vers le bord de lit avant que deux mains ne s'attachent à ses chevilles. La chanteuse écarquilla les yeux et accrocha aussitôt ses mains à la couverture. Les deux mains la ramenèrent aussitôt vers le centre du lit malgré elle.

« NOOOOOOOOOON ! » cria-t-elle en secouant bêtement les pieds.

Soudain elle arrêta de bouger et eu une idée, la jeune fille regarda la couverture entre ses mains et sourit doucement. D'un seul coup elle fit volte-face et tomba sur une Quinn complètement décoiffée et surprise, ne perdant pas de temps elle sauta sur ses pieds en agrippant la couverture, poussa un cri de guerre et sauta sur Quinn qui poussa à son tour un cri mais de peur. Rachel enroula avec une rapidité surprenante la couverture autour de Quinn qui poussa des cris d'impuissance. Rachel se releva triomphalement du lit et se précipita avec désespérément vers la porte. La jeune fille sourit fièrement à elle-même, elle inséra doucement la clé en savourant sa victoire mais ne pu faire plus qu'elle fut attaquer sur le sol.

« Putain mais t'es invincible ou quoi ?! » cria-t-elle en se tortillant contre Quinn qui lui fit un sourire malicieux.

« Tu as oublié je suis un vampire et que j'adore plus que tout au monde mordre les Rachel Berry » grogna-t-elle avant de plonger dans le cou de Rachel. La chanteuse nue le temps de demander ce que raconter la jeune fille qu'elle sentit la bouche de Quinn lui mordiller le cou. Rachel ouvrit en grand la bouche.

« Ooooh » fit-elle quand Quinn lécha lentement la marque qu'elle avait laissée sur le cou de Rachel.

« Mmmh » gémit la blonde en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Rachel qui ferma les yeux en sentant le bassin de Quinn onduler contre le sien.

« Quinn » soupira-t-elle en relevant ses hanches vers ceux de la blonde qui poussa un gémissement.

« P-plus » bégaya Quinn en enlevant précipitamment sa cape qu'elle jeta derrière-elle, la jeune fille dévora du regard l'uniforme de cheerleader que portait Rachel en soupirant rêveusement. « Dieu Rachel, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvée de te l'arracher depuis que tu as passé la porte de cette maison » grogna-t-elle en glissant malicieusement ses mains sous le haut. Rachel gémis quand les ongles de Quinn ratissèrent son abdomen et souleva brusquement ses hanches rencontrant violemment celle de Quinn qui poussa un autre gémissement en roulant plus rapidement des hanches.

« Encore » fit d'une voix affreusement rauque la chanteuse en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Quinn qui s'abaissèrent aussitôt avec force. Les deux filles gémirent. Quinn enleva avec empressement son t-shirt et se pencha aussitôt vers les lèvres désireuses de Rachel qui soupira contre elle. La brune combla la distance entre elles et gémis en goûtant pour la première fois les lèvres de Quinn qui posa une main sur sa joue. La langue de Quinn demanda l'autorisation a Rachel qui entrouvrit aussitôt ses lèvres. Son dos s'arqua vers le haut quand leurs lèvres se caressèrent pour le première fois. Malheureusement Quinn se détacha pour manque d'oxygène et posa son front contre celui de Rachel qui soupira doucement.

« Le lit » fit-elle en se relevant lentement. Quinn se leva d'un bond et attrapa Rachel par les hanches avant de la jeter contre le matelas, elle grimpa aussitôt sur elle et se mordit la lèvre inférieur quand Rachel caressa doucement ses hanches.

« Enlève ton haut » la pressa la blonde en tirant déjà sur le t-shirt. Rachel leva les bras et se laissa faire, elle regarda en rougissant le regard remplie de désir de Quinn qui fixa avec insistance sa poitrine couverte par un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir puis laissa courir ses mains le long des cotes de la blonde qui soupira en fermant les yeux. Quinn se penchant vers Rachel puis l'embrassa langoureusement avant de descendre vers le cou en le parsèment de baisers puis arrivé a la houle des seins lécha lentement faisant gémir Rachel qui enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Quinn qui gémis a son tour en sentant les ongles ratisser divinement bien son cuir chevelu. N'y tenant plus, elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge qu'elle lança à travers la pièce avant de tomber sur deux mamelons durs et sombres. La jeune fille remonta son visage vers celui de Rachel et l'embrassa violemment surprenant Rachel qui ouvrit un instant la bouche, la langue s'inséra aussitôt profondément dans la bouche de la brune qui gémis irrésistiblement. Quinn grogna et posa ses mains sur les seins de Rachel qui arqua le dos vers le haut quand la blonde commença a les masser et à pincer les mamelons durcis.

« Quinn ! » cria Rachel en relançant sa tête en arrière quand une bouche chaude engloba soudain son mamelon. La blonde suça le mamelon puis glissa une main entre leur corps les faisant tous deux soupirer de plaisir, la main s'arrêta contre le haut de la jupe, elle nue le temps de continuer que deux mains serrèrent avec force ses fesses, elle lâcha aussitôt le mamelon et poussa un long gémissement.

« Rachel ! » cria-t-elle quand la jeune fille le fit une deuxième fois avec plus de force. Soudain Rachel retourna Quinn en se mettant a califourchon sur celle-ci avant d'enfoncer son genou contre le centre de Quinn qui arqua violemment le dos en poussant un grand gémissement.

« Quinn je te veux tellement » murmura Rachel en accélérant son pas. Quinn gémis et entoura les hanches de la brune de ses jambes donna plus d'effet au genou de Rachel qui dégrafa le soutien-gorge de Quinn avant de plonger sur les mamelons roses et durs.

« Oh Rachel ! » gémis la blonde en sentant la chaleur et l'humidité envelopper son mamelon. « Plus ! Je veux plus ! » gronda-t-elle en rencontra durement le genou de Rachel.

« Je suis tellement mouillée pour toi Quinn » ronronna Rachel a son oreille en conduisant le main de Quinn vers sa jupe. La blonde sentit ses yeux rouler en arrière quand elle sentit entre ses doigts l'humidité de Rachel.

« Oh putain Rach » fit-elle en osant glisser son index sur le clitoris. Rachel laissa tomber sa tête dans le cou de Quinn en poussant un gémissement.

« Plus » déclara Rachel en roulant des hanches. Quinn glissa sa main entière contre le sexe de la chanteuse qui trembla légèrement contre elle. La blonde taquina légèrement le clitoris de Rachel qui grogna avant de mordillait le cou de la blonde qui siffla.

Soudain deux doigts glissèrent contre la fente de Quinn qui poussa un cri de surprise avant que ces deux doigts ne soit insérer avec force en elle. La jeune fille blonde ouvrit en grand la bouche et inséra a son tour ses deux doigts en Rachel qui étouffa un cri contre son cou.

« Plus vite » pleurnicha Quinn en sentant l'orgasme se construire en elle. La jeune fille poussa un cri de plaisir en sentant un troisième doigt s'insérer en elle.

« Quinn » gémis Rachel en accélérant le pas malgré sa main en feu.

« J-je suis proche » bégaya la blonde avant que son corps ne tremble violemment.

« RACHEL ! » hurla-t-elle, la brune ne tarda pas à suivre.

« QUINN! » hurla à son tour Rachel en s'effondrant sur le haut de Quinn qui soupira rêveusement. Rachel se laissa glisser sur le coté et se réfugia aussitôt dans les bras de Quinn qui sourit en l'embrassant doucement.

« Joyeux Halloween! »


End file.
